A Story Within A Dream
by ToXicSiCkNeSs
Summary: One. Just one accident changed it all. A story within a dream, something Annabeth always thought of as she grew up reading several books and maybe now it's her time to create a story.


*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

 **The cover is a drawing by Viria.**

* * *

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened.

A woman stepped out and into the dark night, clutching her purse hung over her shoulder. She hurried past the bus stop, turning right onto another street. A smile spread across her face when she noticed a man waiting for her, holding onto a bouquet of roses. Her heels clicked in a fast beat as she walked toward him.

She wore a red dress that reached her knees and her sleeves till her elbows. It had a deep back, that she felt the cool breeze against her skin. Her grey eyes twinkled with love as she adjusted her blond hair that rested loosely around her shoulders. Her fingers finally felt the necklace that she always wore.

It was like a scene from a movie. Everything was beautiful. She was so close to him, just couple of steps away from him. She stretched her arm, reaching for him, letting her purse fall against her leg. The moment was just precious, but then everything she hoped for collapsed.

A sickening pain went through her stomach and her jaw dropped as she tried to call out. It all went slow. A knife was pulled out from her and then pushed back in. A gloved hand tugged hard on her purse until the strap ripped and broke free. The impact caused her to fall back, her ankles twisting and her dress ripping at the neck. Her arms flailed hopelessly as she tried to gain her balance, but with the soaring pain that deepened she fell back, her body falling onto the cold hard ground and with every strength she had she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Annabeth!"

Blood dripped from her mouth as her eyes searched for the man who ran to her side crying out for help. Her hand pressed against her stomach was raised and placed on his cheek, laughter spilling out of her lips. She felt tears dripping down her chin as she watched her love speaking on his phone. One hand with his phone against his ear and the other against her back holding her against his body.

The woman, Annabeth, looked at the man and remembered all the moments they shared since their high school years. From the time they met to the time he asked her hand for marriage. She groaned as the pain deepened even more and her nails dug deep into his back. Her eyes closed and she breathed heavily waiting for the moment to end.

Sirens and footsteps surrounded both of them. Within seconds she was lifted and her eyes burst open, her fingers pulling at the thing holding her. Even through her struggle the paramedics managed to get her on the stretcher. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a pair of sea green eyes.

* * *

The doors were flung open and the stretcher was rolled in with two paramedics on both sides. The man with sea green eyes rubbed his face as he followed them. His eyes blood shot and his fingers trembling, trying so hard not to drive back and find those bastards behind this mess. His long thin fingers ran through his black hair creating an even more mess on his head. He fought the urge to think any negative thoughts and prayed for everything to be alright.

The paramedics rolled her into another room and the man was told to wait outside. He pleaded with the nurse to let him stay by her side, but it was no use. Of course, he should have known.

"Excuse me, sir."

The man turned to find himself staring at two officers. He knew all too well onto why they were here. He gestured to the side of the hallway. They followed him and stopped when he turned.

"Sir, there are few questions we have that must be answered. Can you co-operate with us?" the tallest one asked, "I am Agent Grace and this is my partner Agent McCall."

The man nodded without letting a word out. He wanted this to be over.

"Let's start of with the victim's name and age," Agent McCall said, holding his notepad ready in his hands.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Her name is Annabeth Chase and she's 24 years old." His voice cracked and he felt the tears starting to spill.

Agent Grace placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this sir. If we have a choice we wouldn't be asking you these questions right now, but we need information to track down suspects."

"It's okay, I understand," the man replied, waving his hand.

Agent Grace nodded. "Alright. Who are you and what are you to Ms. Chase?"

"My name is Percy Jackson and I'm her fiancé."

"So Percy - I can call you Percy right?" Agent McCall asked.

Percy nodded.

"Percy, what exactly did you see today?"

The man choked on his words, having to stop and breath before carrying on. "I was waiting for Annabeth outside the café. She was coming back from a one month vacation with her family to meet me for our 8th year anniversary since we started dating. Before she came I noticed a black jeep pull up on the other side of the road. No one came out and the windows were tinted. I was curious and nervous at first, but then she showed up and you know, I forgot about that jeep. She walked toward me and she was so close to me when those bastards ran out of the car and there was that one guy, taller than the other that stabbed her... twice."

The agents nodded slowly and their emotions were quite readable on their face. Percy looked away, his fingers curled into a fist as he waited for the officers to leave him alone. After what seemed like days with the officers fighting over something that Percy couldn't place a finger, they turned to face him.

"We're pretty sure, you didn't see the faces of the two men, are we correct?" Agent McCall asked.

The sea green eyed man nodded. "They had black masks on and the only thing I saw was their eyes which obviously won't help, since I couldn't see the colour."

The two officers nodded. "Well, thank you for your time Percy."

Percy nodded and watched the two men walk away. His body was filled with pain and not only emotional pain, but physical pain that soared through his body. He walked back to the doors where he once stood and sulked into the chair beside them. He rested his head in his hands. He had called and texted Annabeth's parents about her accident and they were on their way. There was no way to get a plane here right away, so they decided to take the two day drive here.

He sighed and closed his eyes, praying for a miracle to happen.

* * *

It was two days since the accident and there was still no news about Annabeth.

"Mr. Jackson?"

His eyes cracked open to notice a woman standing before him in a white coat. He stood up from the chair, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"I'm Doctor Gray," she introduced herself, "Ms. Chase's results are currently negative. She's hooked up with IV and antibiotics. Her wound is not too deep, but she had hit her head and hasn't been conscious since she was admitted."

"Will I be able to see her?" Percy asked.

Dr. Gray waved her hand at the nurse and whispered something in her ear. The nurse hurried off into the hallway and turned left out of sight. Percy waited for the doctor's reply.

"Excuse me ma'am, I asked will I be able to see her?" he repeated his question.

The doctor sighed. "Yes you are allowed to visit her, but only for an hour." She nodded. "I will be back within that time to check her progress."

Percy thanked the doctor and watched her go before walking into the ward that held Annabeth. He felt this sickness rise to his throat as he walked in and stopped. Annabeth Chase was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed. Her skin unusually pale. Percy let out a breath and continued to the side of the bed.

His fingers traced the outline of her face as he whispered, " _I love you_."

* * *

 **SO!**

 **This is my first story on here and hopefully it's good!**

 **Leave a comment about what you think!**

 **FAVOURITE/FOLLOW/COMMENT**

 **~ Sage**


End file.
